


Fair and Square

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Secrets<br/>Prompt: K/L - she pilfers one of his shirts and keeps it under her pillow when they're on different ships (laura_mayfair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair and Square

Gods. This had been the longest frakking day. And she’d gotten mail today, which had made the remainder of her shift feel like an entire year. She got to her quarters, tossed the mail onto the rack, and stripped down for a shower. She eyed the envelope, but shook her head. She wanted to wash the day away before she listened to it. She hurried through her shower, pulled on panties and dug under her pillow for Lee’s sweatshirt. If he’d missed it, he hadn’t mentioned it yet.

She punched the pillow and laid back, envelope on her stomach. She got out her earbuds, got comfortable, and ripped open the envelope. She held the chip tightly in her hand for a moment, knowing Lee had held it just days ago, then popped it into the slot.

_Hi Kara. Sorry it’s been so long since the last letter. Admiral’s been keeping me running constantly. Barely have time to eat some days._

She listened to him talk about everything and nothing, then his voice drifted off into silence. After a few seconds, he was back, yawning.

_Gods. Sorry. I fell asleep on you. I’ve got an early meeting tomorrow, so this one’s short, but I wanted to get it into the mail for you._

He yawned again, and she heard rustling sounds. _I swear. Either someone in laundry’s stealing my clothes, or I came back from our last vacation short a sweatshirt._

She grinned to herself, already thinking how she could break it to him she had it. When she got to the end of his letter, she pulled his chip out and replaced it with a blank one. She talked for a few minutes about how things were going, and when she couldn’t think of anything else to say, she buried her nose in his sweatshirt and ran her hand under it to play with her breasts. She took her time, telling him what she was doing, where his hands were better than hers. When she got her hand in her panties, she closed her eyes and imagined him - the slow and deliberate seduction of her senses the last day had almost made them late for their transports.

She teased her clit, wanting to draw it out for as long as possible, knowing when Lee got it, he’d want the same thing. When she was about to come, she plunged her fingers in, using the edge of her thumb to grind her clit until she climaxed with a moan only slightly exaggerated for Lee’s benefit.

She lay there, willing her pulse back to normal, then signed off with a kiss noise. She got up, padded over to her terminal and opened up an email.

_Not sending your sweatshirt back. To make us square, I’ll send you something of mine. Open your next letter in private._

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the mail came and Lee saw the bubble envelope, he did his best to rein in his curiosity until he could be alone. As soon as he could, he excused himself, and carefully opened the envelope. He shook out the contents - a pair of Kara’s panties and her letter chip. Lee held them to his face and groaned. He should have waited until his shift was over; he’d be half hard for hours thinking about her panties in his pocket.


End file.
